


Make a hungry man feel satisfied

by bonnieanonnie



Series: Royal Pain [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, it gets a tiny bit steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie
Summary: So here they were, frantically stealing moments in between Jeonghan’s Princely duties and Seungcheol’s training.





	Make a hungry man feel satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided i wanted to write more abt jeongcheol smooching in historical costumes, and i also decided that magic should exist. i work a lot now but i hope i get to write more little drabbles like this.
> 
> this is also the steamiest thing ive ever written. scandalous.

“Why, why, why must you wear so many layers?” Seungcheol asked, doing his best trying to knead Jeonghan’s ass through the many layers of silk he was swaddled in, despite it being the height of summer.

“It is to protect my virtue, of course”, Jeonghan answered while his hands were undoing the sash around Seungcheol's waist.

The soldier snorted.

“There is not a single soul in this palace that believes in your virtue, nor anyone that cares for it”

Jeonghan, to Seungcheol’s great dismay, pulled away at this.

“I will have you know my father-”, the Prince started, but didn't get much further before Seungcheol pulled him back against him.

“The emperor values your virtue perhaps least of all,” he breathed while massaging his Prince’s waist.”if he heard of us being intimate he would applaud you for your creativity in making sure I stay loyal”

“I suppose you're right”, Jeonghan mused, while finally, finally letting his hands resume their exploration of his chest and stomach. Seungcheol himself made himself busy gently sucking and kissing any part of Jeonghan's neck he could reach.”Then I suppose it is to see who is willing to work for it”

And the gods knew Seungcheol was willing to work for it.

Jeonghan ran a hand up his chest and up into his long hair, tugging him back to lock their lips together. The soldier leaned further into the wall his back was against and hoisted his Prince up onto his slightly bent legs until the Prince was balancing on his toes, making him moan when his dick pressed up against the soldier’s thighs through his many layers of silk.

It was still new; having Jeonghan’s hands on him like this, being allowed to kiss him and be kissed in return, but Seungcheol couldn’t comprehend how he had gotten by without having Jeonghan this close before.

A month ago he had been promoted to Commander, and General Kwon had put him and Soonyoung in charge of putting together and training their own troop. It had been hard work, but General Kwon insisted that a natural born soldier like Seungcheol was needed in the Great War they were in, and Seungcheol had done his duty.

But fulfilling his duty to the country had meant that he spent far less time in the company of his Prince, and ultimately it had been the slight twinge of jealousy he’d felt when seeing Jeonghan with his new guard, Kim Mingyu, that finally made him acknowledge the less than platonic feelings he harboured for the Prince. He spent a week mustering the courage to confess, only to be cornered by Jeonghan and had the living daylights kissed out of him, hardly any words exchanged.

So here they were, frantically stealing moments in between Jeonghan’s Princely duties and Seungcheol’s training, trying to push their current situation out of their minds for as long as possible.

They were losing the war. The Southern Kingdom had somehow gotten hold of dragons, dozens of them if witnesses were to be believed, and were now pushing further into their land than they had in the past seven years of war.

If nothing was done to force the Southern troops out, and soon, then Seungcheol would most likely be sent to the frontlines.

“Seungcheol, more”, Jeonghan demanded, trying to rub himself more effectively onto the soldier’s thighs and groin. Seungcheol nodded and brought their lips together once more and lifted his Prince’s legs further up around his thighs.

“I see the rumours are true”

The sound of Soonyoung’s amused voice startled the couple so much that Seungcheol shot forward to stand up, causing Jeonghan to lose his balance where he was perched on his thighs, only avoiding colliding with the ground because Seungcheol was quick enough to catch him by the waist and stand him upright.

The Crown Prince turned around, sporting a bright red blush that Seungcheol had no doubt was matched on his own face.

“Oh no need to stop just for me, I don’t mind watching at all”, Soonyoung said, sporting a shit eating grin.

“Shut up, Soonyoung”, Jeonghan snapped, but the bite in his words were diffused by his bright red cheeks and the fact that he couldn’t look directly at the other boy.

“I do apologise, my dear Prince, but how was I supposed to know you wished to remain unbothered when you are in plain view of anyone who might walk past”, Soonyoung’s tone was teasing, but his point was clear.

Jeonghan pursed his lips in a displeased pout at the subtle admonishing, always loathed to admit not having thought something through.

Seungcheol cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Did you want anything, Soonyoung?”

“My father is looking for us, wants to discuss the current situation”, their gazes locked briefly in understanding, before Soonyoung looked over at Jeonghan,”and Jisoo is looking for you, Prince Jeonghan”

Jeonghan perked up at that. Him and Jisoo had been even more attached at the hips lately, and the only one who seemed to know what they were up to was Mingyu, since he was more often than not present, but he seemed adamant not to talk. Seungcheol was equal parts curious and suspicious, but he knew there was no way he was getting any information until Jeonghan saw fit to share it with him.

“Do you know what he wants?”

“No, but you should hurry, it seemed urgent” Soonyoung said, gesturing towards the main part of the palace,”and Mingyu seemed distressed you managed to sneak away again”

Jeonghan nodded and bowed quickly towards Soonyoung. He turned to Seungcheol and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“We will finish this later, my love”, he said, the best kind of promise in his eyes. 

“Of course, sweet Prince.” Seungcheol watched as his Prince walked away, eyes dripping with honey.

Soonyoung snorted and grabbed hold of Seungcheol’s shoulder and started pulling him in the opposite direction, towards the palace soldier’s quarters.

“Come on, you lovesick fool, if we don’t start heading the war will be over before my father speaks to us”


End file.
